


A Little Hope

by Samunderthelights



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Male Slash, Multiple Pairings, Remus is Harry's teacher, Remus is a single parent, Sirius Black Raises Harry Potter, main pairing is wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25762777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/pseuds/Samunderthelights
Summary: When Sirius meets Harry's new teacher, he can't help but be drawn to him. But with his own business, and raising a teenager, who is starting to keep secrets and get into trouble with another student, things are not that easy.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 31
Kudos: 257





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> I am terrible at writing a summary, so thanks if you are willing to give this story a go after the shitshow that the summary is. 😅  
> Enjoy (hopefuly)!!
> 
> Xx

Sirius can’t help but smile, as he watches Harry’s new teacher through the small window in the door. He is nervously going through his papers, his face flushed. Sirius feels sorry for him, because he has only been here for three weeks, and here he is, having to go through the parent-teacher meetings already.

He gives it a moment, before he knocks on the door. It makes the man jump up, and Sirius tries to keep a straight face, as he comes up to him to open the door.

“Sorry, hello, you must be… sorry, ehm…”

“Sirius Black.”

“Yes, of course,” the man says, as he sticks out his hand. “Remus Lupin. I’m Harry’s teacher,” he says, as Sirius shakes his hand. “Sorry, I’m… it’s been a long day.”

“Don’t worry,” Sirius laughs. “You’re already doing a better job than your predecessor.”

“So I’ve heard,” Remus laughs, as they sit down. “Yeah, that was… interesting.”

“That’s one word to describe Gilderoy Lockhart.”

A silence follows, as Remus goes through his papers again, and Sirius watches him, trying not to laugh at his nervousness.

“So ehm… mister Black, Harry…”

“Please, call me Sirius. I’m not that old.”

“Oh, sorry,” Remus says, his face turning a dark shade of red, as he looks back down at his papers. “Now, Harry, he… I have his grades here from earlier in the year, but…,” he says, as he hands Sirius one of the papers. “and I know I haven’t been here long, so…”

“You can tell me if he’s messing up. I know he isn’t perfect,” Sirius laughs. “I know some parents think their kids are made of gold here, and if you dare say something bad about them, they will bite your head off, but…”

“Oh, I wouldn’t say that,” Remus quickly says, and Sirius can’t help but smile.

“You haven’t spoken to the Malfoys then?”

“I’m afraid I can’t discuss other students.”

“Everyone knows what the Malfoys are like.” Sirius shrugs. “But don’t worry about them. They will threaten to do all kinds of things, but they won’t do anything. They just want what’s best for Draco. The kid means the world to them.”

“Oh… I ehm…” The teacher looks back down at his papers, clearly not knowing what to say.

“Harry’s grades?” Sirius suggests, a shy smile forming on Remus’ lips. “Is it bad?”

“It’s not good.”

“I’ll talk to him.”

“He seems to be distracted in class,” Remus says. “He is a clever young man, but… if he continues on like this, then…”

“I will make sure he changes his behaviour. He knows how important it is to do well in school, so…”

“Other than that, he is a good student. He ehm…,” Remus says, looking back at the papers. “There have only been some small incidents, like when he got into an argument with professor Snape. But other than that… I don’t see any incidents, or…”

“Well, I can’t say I blame Harry for standing up to Severus. The man is a complete and utter…,” Sirius begins, but when he sees the surprised look on Remus’ face, he stops himself from finishing his sentence. “What? You can’t possibly like him.”

“I can’t say I know him,” Remus admits. “He seems to be avoiding me.”

“Because he’s an idiot. I used to go to school here, and he was in my year. And let me tell you, the guy is a…”

“You went to school here?”

“I did,” Sirius says, and he can’t help but smile. “I think most of the parents you’ve met today used to be students here.”

“Wow. Does everyone here know each other?”

“Pretty much,” Sirius says. “So I know you only recently moved here,” he adds, “You didn’t grow up here.”

“No, I didn’t,” Remus says, a shy smile on his face. “and I definitely did not go to a private school like this.”

“I’m sure it’s just like any other school, except for that the kids are more horrible to each other,” Sirius laughs, but he can see the embarrassed look on Remus’ face. “So may I ask, what brought you to this place?”

“The school where I used to work, it closed down. So I had to look for work, because… well, I have a son, and…”

“You have a son?”

“I do,” Remus says, his face lighting up. “Teddy. He’s ten. But ehm… money runs out fast, when you’re a single father, so I was lucky to find work here. And I was especially lucky that Professor Dumbledore was willing to take on someone like me.”

“Someone like you? You’re not a criminal are you? Should I be worried for Harry’s safety?” Sirius asks, but he’s obviously only kidding, and Remus can’t help but smile.

“I’m not. But I’m also not like the people here. I don’t have... you know, three cars, a large house, a second house somewhere in… I don’t know, France?”

“You think we’re all like that?” Sirius asks.

“I guess.”

“We’re really not. Well… I suppose some families are like that. You’ve already met them.”

“I think I have,” Remus smiles. But before he can say another word, there’s a knock on the door, and he jumps up.

“Is that Molly?” Sirius asks, when he notices the red-haired woman looking through the window in the door.

“Let me see,” Remus says, as he checks his papers. “Ron Weasley’s parents are next… yes.”

“She’s great. You’ll love her.”

Sirius gets up, and he looks at Molly, who pulls a funny face when she realises that it’s Sirius who is in the classroom. He can’t help but laugh, before turning back to Remus.

“If you ever need someone to show you around town, don’t hesitate to give me a call. You have my number, so…”

“Thank you, mister Black.”

“Sirius.”

“Of course,” Remus says, a shy smile on his face. “Sirius. Thank you.”

“Until next time then?”

* * *

“Harry, will you sit down for a moment?”

“I’m busy.”

“Harry!”

“Fine.” Harry rolls his eyes, before stomping over to the kitchen table, and sitting down at it. “What?”

“I’ve spoken to your teacher, mister Lupin.”

“And?”

“He told me your grades have been getting worse,” Sirius says, but Harry just shrugs. “You know how important this is, Harry.”

“Whatever.”

“Do you want to fail this year?” Sirius asks. “Then you won’t be in a class with Ron and Hermione anymore. Is that what you want?”

“I’m not failing anything.”

“Not yet. But you have to work harder, or…”

“Are we done with this?” Harry asks, and Sirius sighs. “I get it, okay? I need to work harder, or I’m failing.”

“I know you can do this, Harry,” Sirius says, as he sits down with him. “You are just as clever as your mother was, but… if you are struggling with something, or you have something on your mind, you will tell me, won’t you?”

“Sure,” the teenager says, avoiding Sirius’ eyes.

“You know you can tell me anything, don’t you?”

“I know.”

“Even if you’re in trouble.”

“I’m not in trouble. What do you think is going on? You think I’m like you, is that it?” Harry asks, and Sirius puts a hand on his arm, but he pulls away from him.

“I’m only saying…”

“Whatever.”

Harry gets up, before storming out of the room, and stomping up the stairs. Sirius prepares himself, and as expected, he hears the bedroom door getting slammed shut.

He hates the fact that Harry is behaving this way, but he supposes it comes with being a teenager, and he has to keep reminding himself of the way he had been when he had been Harry’s age. That’s what gives him hope that this is just something he has to go through. That one day, he will grow out of it.

* * *

“Ah, mister Lupin!”

“Huh?” Remus asks, jumping up, as he is about to get into his car. But when he sees Sirius, he gets a smile on his face, and he goes over to him. “Is everything okay?”

“I’m just waiting for Harry. I was supposed to pick him up half an hour ago, but…”

“I thought I saw him leave with Ron and Hermione… that was,” Remus says, as he checks his watch. “more than an hour ago.”

“Of course he did.” Sirius sighs.

“Maybe he’s coming back, or…”

“He isn’t. He’s just being a… I better not finish that sentence,” Sirius laughs. “Well… that was a waste of time then. I guess I better go home.”

“Me too. I have a ton of homework that needs…”

“Actually,” Sirius interrupts him. “Do you have time for a coffee?”

“Ehm…”

“There’s a café just around the corner. Unless you have to go home, for Teddy.”

“He’s at a friend’s house,” Remus says. “So I guess… sure. Let me just put this in my car,” the teacher says, before walking away. Sirius can’t help but smile at the man’s nervous behaviour, even now, after they have already met before, and he wonders what he is like as a teacher. He had asked Harry, but of course he hadn’t gotten an answer. He had gotten a mumble, and had then gotten ignored.

* * *

“So, are you starting to get used to the place yet?” Sirius asks, as they make their way over to the café.

“Not really. I just go to work, then I go home, I take care of Teddy… I mark homework…”

“What do you do for fun?”

“I watch movies with Teddy,” Remus awkwardly laughs. “He loves Disney.”

“I remember when Harry used to be into Disney… I’ve seen The Aristocats far too many times…”

“Teddy loves that one,” Remus laughs. “And The Little Mermaid.”

“Harry refused to watch that one. He said it was for girls.” Sirius rolls his eyes. “He doesn’t know what he was missing.”

“It’s good!”

“I know. It didn’t stop me from watching it,” Sirius laughs. “So… we’ve established that you work hard, and you take care of your son, but… what about socialising? Have you met any people yet?”

“I’ve met a lot of people.”

“Other than your students and their parents?”

“No,” Remus admits, as they go into the café. “I’m always busy. As you know, it’s a lot of work, raising a child.”

“That’s true. Why don’t you sit down, I’ll get us a coffee,” Sirius says, and before Remus can object, he walks over to the counter. He wonder what Harry would say if he knew he was here, with his teacher. But then he pushes back the thought, because nothing is going on. They are just here, having a coffee. There is nothing wrong with that, is there?

“Thank you, how much do I owe you?”

“Nothing,” Sirius says, and Remus opens his mouth to say something, but Sirius quickly continues, not giving him a chance to object. “So… it must be a relieve that Teddy has made friends so quickly.”

“Definitely. I was worried when we had to move, because we had to leave behind everything we knew, so it was a big decision, but… he seems to have adjusted to his new life like it was nothing. He has a ton of friends already.”

“That’s kids for you.” Sirius shrugs. “I remember when Harry came back from his first day at school… he kept going on about this boy with the red hair…”

“Ron?”

“Yes,” Sirius smiles. “He loved him from the moment they met. I don’t think they’ve ever had an argument, in all the years they’ve been friends. And then Hermione joined them, a few years ago, and it just made sense, their group. But… I think Ron has a thing for Hermione, so… we’ll see what happens if they ever get together. What that will do to their friendship.”

“Are you worried Harry will be jealous?”

“No, not jealous, just… perhaps he will feel a little cast out? But I think it will work itself out.” Sirius shrugs, before taking a sip of his coffee. “And don’t even get me started on what will happen if he ever falls in love.”

“He’s at that age, so…”

“Don’t remind me!” Sirius laughs. “Whoever he brings home, I’m sure I will be worried, and I will be…”

“Ready to fight them?” Remus suggests, and Sirius nods, obviously only kidding. “I don’t think I’m that kind of parent.”

“Just you wait until Teddy is Harry’s age.”

“My wife was like that, but…”

“Was?” Sirius asks, and Remus nods, before sighing. “Is she…?”

“She passed away, a couple of years ago.”

“I’m so sorry,” Sirius says, and instinctively, he reaches out to put his hand on the other man’s arm. “That must be hard, raising Teddy on your own, after that.”

“It is. But Teddy is like his mum, he’s strong, and determined, so… he’s a good boy,” Remus says, looking down into his coffee, trying to hide the fact that he is close to tears. But Sirius sees right through it, and he gives him a squeeze in his arm, before leaning back, and sighing.

He had gone through hell himself, but he can’t imagine what kind of pain Remus must have gone through, not only losing his wife, but having to deal with Teddy losing his mother.

* * *

“How about we do this again soon?” Sirius suggests, as they make their way back to their cars. “Maybe at a bar next time instead of a café?”

“Ehm…”

“That’s a no then?” Sirius laughs, a little uncomfortable.

“I’d have to get a babysitter, and…”

“Or we could go to a café, when Teddy is at a friend’s?” Sirius suggests. “You could come over for dinner, bring him with you?”

“I’m sure Harry would…”

“When you’ve decided, just give me call,” Sirius suggests. “Goodbye Remus,” he says, before getting into his car, and driving off.

* * *

“Where were you?” Sirius asks, when Harry finally steps into the house, just before midnight. “I was supposed to pick you up.”

“Oh…”

“Where have you been?”

“Out.”

“Harry…”

“I’m going to my room,” the teenager says, and he is about to walk past Sirius, but the man steps in front of him. “What?”

“Were you with Ron and Hermione?”

“Yeah.”

“Just give me a call next time, okay? I was worried.”

“Whatever,” Harry says, before making his way past Sirius, and stomping up the stairs. Sirius sits down on the couch, and when he hears the door slamming shut, he feels the tears burning in his eyes. Because as much as he keeps trying to tell himself that this is normal teenage behaviour, he can’t help but feel like he has done something wrong. He can’t help but blame himself.


	2. Chapter 2

“Hello, is this mister Black?”

“Remus?”

“Yes, I ehm…”

“Is everything okay?” Sirius asks, as he leaves the building, not wanting his employees to listen in on a private conversation. “Is it Harry?”

“He didn’t show up at school today.”

“I dropped him off there this morning.”

“He isn’t here now,” Remus says. “We have tried calling him, but…”

“I’ll find him.” Sirius sighs. “I’m sorry about this.”

“Good luck.”

“Thank you,” Sirius says, before hanging up the phone. He tries calling Harry’s number, but there is no answer, not that he had expected anything else. So he goes back into work, tells his employees that he has to leave because of a personal emergency, and gets into his van. But where should he go?

* * *

Sirius has been driving around, and has been trying to call Harry for hours, when his phone starts ringing again.

“Harry?”

“It’s Remus.”

“Is he there?”

“He is,” Remus says, but by the tone of his voice, Sirius can hear that he is about to tell him something bad. “But he was found on the roof, doing drugs… with Draco Malfoy.”

“With… oh for fuck sake! I’ll be there in ten minutes.”

“Sirius?”

“Yes?”

“Lucius Malfoy will be here too, and he’s…”

“I know.” Sirius sighs. “I’ll deal with him.”

* * *

“…wrong with you?” Lucius asks, just as Sirius steps into the office. “Did you put him up to this?”

“No,” Harry says, slouched in the chair, his arms crossed, an uninterested look on his face.

“Father, I…”

“No, you keep quiet!”

“Mister Malfoy, if…,” Remus tries, but the man shuts him down immediately.

“When my son is here, I expect him to be looked after. You have the responsibility to…”

“Oh shut up, Lucius,” Sirius interrupts him. “This isn’t a prison, and the teachers aren’t guards. They’re teachers. If your son skips a class to do drugs, then…”

“Then what, mister Black?” Lucius asks, raising an eyebrow. “We all know what you were like when you were a boy, but…”

“He’s a teenager, of course he’ll do stupid things. And it is stupid,” Sirius says, before looking over to the two teenage boys. “and they should know better. But it’s done now. And instead of pointing fingers at each other, let’s…”

“Pointing fingers at each other, mister Black?” Lucius asks. “You think this was my son’s idea? You think my son had drugs on him?”

“Harry and Draco were both caught doing drugs, so…,” Remus tries, but it doesn’t matter, because Lucius continues.

“Do you have any idea who we are?”

“Your son isn’t a saint, Lucius. He’s just another teenage boy. So cut out the act, and listen to what mister Lupin has to say,” Sirius says. Lucius opens his mouth to object, but Remus takes the moment to quickly say what he has been trying to say from the beginning.

“Both Harry and Draco will have detention for two weeks.”

“Two… is this some sort of a joke? Draco has done nothing wrong. It is that Potter boy who…”

“Two weeks, mister Malfoy,” Remus says. “And they will have to write an essay on the dangers of drug abuse.”

“But…”

“That was it,” the teacher says, and Sirius has to bite his lip to hide the smile on his face.

“Let’s go, Draco,” Lucius says, and he grabs his son’s arm, before dragging him out of the office.

“What were you thinking?”

“Nothing. I’m stupid, okay? Now can we go home?” Harry says, still an uninterested look on his face, and Sirius sighs.

“You are not stupid, Harry. You are so clever, but… if you continue on like this, you will ruin your chances,” Remus says, but the teenager just rolls his eyes at him. “You can’t skip classes, especially not now, when your grades…”

“Whatever.”

“Harry!” Sirius warns him, but the teenager just looks away. “Drugs? Really?”

“Like you’ve never done drugs.”

“I have,” Sirius says, and he can see the shocked look on Remus’ face, but he ignores it, and keeps his eyes on the teenager. “And I had to drop out of school because of it, remember? I had to fight ten times as hard to get where I am today because I messed up when I was your age.”

“So?”

“Trust me, that is not what you want.”

“Whatever,” Harry says, and Sirius can feel his blood starting to boil. Because how can he get through to him? When all the teenager does is ignore him, push him away, and roll his eyes at him?

“Your father is right, Harry.”

“Are you stupid? He isn’t my father!” Harry spits out, before getting up and storming out of the room. Sirius gives Remus an apologetic look, before following the teenager, and only catching up with him at the car.

“You shouldn’t have spoken to Remus like that.”

“Whatever.”

“Is that all you can say?” Sirius asks, but Harry just shrugs. “What is going on with you? You never used to be like this. Your grades are dropping, you’re behaving like a… you’re doing drugs… with Draco.”

“I don’t know…”

“Talk to me, Harry,” Sirius tries, and he can see that Harry wants to say something. “You can tell me anything. I won’t judge you. I just want to know what is going on, so I can help you, or I can… I just want to understand you, and be there for you. Because I love you, okay? More than anything.”

“I know,” Harry says, but then he just looks down at the ground.

“Talk to me, please.”

“It’s nothing,” the teenager says, and Sirius wants to object, but then he decides against it, and he sighs.

“Just tell me, okay? If something is wrong, just tell me. And we will deal with it together. Whatever it is.”

* * *

“What are you doing here?” Remus asks, as he comes up to Sirius, the next day after school. “Harry left a while ago.”

“I know, he’s with Ron. I hope.”

“He is,” Remus says. “They left together.”

“I ehm… I want to apologise for Harry’s behaviour yesterday. What he said, that wasn’t… I’m sorry,” Sirius says, and Remus flashes a small smile.

“That’s okay. I’m used to worse.”

“I’m not. Not from Harry.”

“It’s fine.”

“Do you have time for coffee, so I can explain?” Sirius asks, but Remus checks his watch. “Teddy?”

“He’s coming home in a couple of minutes, so… but you can come to mine for coffee if you want.”

“Sure,” Sirius says, but as soon as he has accepted the invite, Remus looks worried. “What?”

“I ehm… the place where I live, it’s… it’s not great, so…”

“You think I care?”

“I don’t know.”

“I don’t,” Sirius laughs. “I’m sure it’ll be fine.”

* * *

“Teddy?” Remus asks, when they enter the apartment. Sirius had prepared himself for the worst, but he is still shocked to be in the one bad neighbourhood in town. Because he hasn’t been here in years, not since he had gotten his life together. He tries to keep a smile on his face though, because he knows how hard Remus works just to keep a roof over his and Teddy’s head. So who is he to judge?

A young boy comes out of a bedroom and runs up to his father. Remus wraps his arms around him, not letting go of him for the longest time, and Sirius can’t help but smile when he sees the loving look on the man’s face.

“Dad, look at what we did today!”

“We have a guest,” Remus laughs. “Say hi.”

“Hi,” the boy says, before taking his father’s hand, and dragging him into the living room to show him a school project. Sirius follows them, the smile still on his face, as he listens to the boy explaining everything to his father, his father listening to every little detail as though it’s the most interesting thing he has ever heard.

“Now, this is Sirius.”

“Hi, I’m Teddy,” the little boy says, his face flushed from excitedly talking about his school project.

“We will have to discuss something for a moment, so…”

“I have to go to my room?”

“Yes.”

“I’ll go make my homework.” Teddy shrugs, before leaving the room.

“He is just like his mum,” Remus says, a proud smile on his face. “I’m just waiting for him to ask me when he can dye his hair pink.”

“What?” Sirius laughs.

“Tonks always dyed her hair pink, purple… I think it has been every colour of the rainbow. But she loved pink.”

“Would you let him? If he asked.”

“Not yet,” Remus says. “But when he’s a little older, sure.” He shrugs. “Why not?”

Sirius stares at him, but it clearly makes him uncomfortable, and a blush appears on his face.

“What?”

“You seem so… you’re surprising me, that’s all.”

“That’s a good thing?” Remus asks, a confused look on his face.

“That’s a good thing,” Sirius laughs, but then he remembers what he is here for, and he sighs. “So… I thought you knew, about Harry being my godson.”

“I didn’t. It said in his file that you were his parent, so… I am so sorry for…”

“No, I shouldn’t have assumed that you knew. Everyone around here knows, because they knew his parents, but… His parents were my best friends, when we were growing up,” Sirius explains. “James was like a brother to me, and even after my parents kicked me out, after I had to leave school, he… he looked after me, he made sure I didn’t end up killing myself. And Lily… she was the best. She… She was the kindest, but strongest person I have ever met, and she…,” Sirius tries to explain, but just talking about them, it hurts, more than he will ever be able to explain. “They meant everything to me, and when they told me they were having a baby, I was over the moon. I decided to get my act together, for the sake of their little one. And when I first held him in my arms…” His face lights up, because even though it’s been more than sixteen years since that day, he still remembers exactly how it had felt.

“He changed your life.”

“Yes.” Sirius nods. “It sounds cliché, but it’s true. Even though he wasn’t mine, James and Lily were family, so Harry was family. And when that little boy was born, he just… It completed them. But James, he… he had tried to set up a business, hoping to one day leave it to Harry, and ehm… the man he was going to do this with, he turned out to be a fraud. And when James confronted him about it, the man, he ehm…” Sirius wants to continue, but when the memories from that day come back to him, he feels sick to his stomach. Even though he is confronted with the death of his friends every day, he never allows himself to think about that day. But now that he has to talk about it, it is so painful, that it feels like someone has put a heavy weight on his chest.

“Are you okay?”

Sirius nods, but he can feel a tear rolling down his face, and he quickly wipes it away.

“James, he ehm… he confronted him, and there was an argument,” he forces himself to continue. “And he was stabbed. But Lily, she… she had heard the argument, so she came in, and she… she tried to fight him, because she knew Harry was upstairs, so she…”

Remus takes a deep breath, and Sirius nods.

“I found them,” Sirius continues. “Lily was just outside of Harry’s room. She had tried to ehm… yeah…”

“I am so sorry,” Remus says, before grabbing the other man’s hand. “I had no idea.”

“You didn’t Google this place before you moved here?” Sirius asks, trying to make light of things, but Remus just keeps hold of his hand.

“Does Harry know?”

“He does. He used to have therapy, and they talked about it,” Sirius explains. “He used to have nightmares about the man who did it. Because he looked him up, and found his picture.”

“That poor boy…”

“I think maybe that’s why he’s so angry. Because he has no parents.”

“He has you.”

“I’m his godfather, I’m not… I can’t replace James and Lily,” Sirius says, and he looks down at Remus’ hand, which is still on his own. “I try to talk to him about it, but… There is no book on how to deal with this.”

“I think you’ve done a great job so far. He seems like a…”

“Stubborn, rude, drug-abusing, loud-mouth…”

“He’s just a teenager,” Remus says, and he opens his mouth to say more, but Teddy runs into the room, and he quickly lets go of Sirius’ hand.

“Dad, I need help, I… oh, sorry…”

“I was just about to leave,” Sirius says, before getting up. “It was nice to meet you, Teddy.”

“You too, Sirius,” the boy says, and Sirius can’t help but smile.

“I’ll see you again?” Sirius asks, and Remus nods. “Actually call this time, okay?”

“I will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr : https://samunderthelights.tumblr.com/


	3. Chapter 3

It’s been a few days since Sirius has seen Remus, and he wishes he could go on avoiding him. Because since that afternoon, he hasn’t been able to stop thinking about him. About the loving look on his face, when he had hugged his son. About the way he had held his hand when he had told him about James and Lily. How he had quickly let go, when Teddy had come into the room.

But every time Sirius catches himself thinking about Remus, he tries to distract himself. Because this is Harry’s teacher. Harry’s teacher who was married to a woman, who has a son. Sirius keeps reminding himself of these things, and still, as he now steps into the headmaster's office, and he sees the man standing there, his heart skips a beat, and he can’t help but smile.

“Sirius, there you are,” Albus says. “Now…”

“What has he done this time?” Sirius asks, before looking over at the teenager, who is staring out of the window, a bored look on his face.

“Harry was caught, trying to leave the premises during school hours,” Albus explains, but Sirius doesn’t understand. Students are allowed to leave the premises during breaks, so what is the problem? “When he was supposed to be in detention.”

“Oh…”

“We were going to come back,” Harry says, and Sirius sighs. “We were only going to buy…”

“You know you weren’t supposed to leave,” Sirius says, but Harry just shrugs. “Were you with Draco again?” he asks, but the teenager ignores him.

“I think perhaps it’s best if Harry and mister Malfoy have detention in separate…”

“No,” Harry interrupts Albus, and Sirius notices a certain panic in his voice. He wonders what is the deal with the two young men, and he is reminded of the time when he was using drugs.

“When you were caught doing drugs, did he make you…”

“What?” Harry asks. “No, of course not.”

“Because since you’ve started spending time with him, you…,” Sirius tries, but Harry just rolls his eyes and looks down at the ground. “Harry!”

“You don’t get it,” the teenager mumbles, and Sirius looks up at Remus, who has a sympathetic look on his face.

“Your two weeks detention will be extended to four weeks, mister Potter,” Albus says, but Harry keeps staring down at the ground. “I hope you and mister Malfoy…”

“Whatever,” Harry interrupts him, before getting up. “Can we go now?”

“I’ll see you in a minute, okay?” Sirius says, before handing the car keys over to the teenager, who grabs them, before stomping out of the room. “I am so sorry about this, professor. He…”

“You are doing a wonderful job, Sirius. He is just…” Albus sighs. “Give him time.”

“I don’t know how to get through to him. Do you think he…”

“He will be fine, Sirius,” Albus reassures him, before getting up. “Now, I have a meeting to go to, so…”

“Of course,” Sirius says, and he shakes the headmaster’s hand, before leaving the office, Remus following him. “I know you can’t give me any information about students, but Draco… I thought he was a good student.”

“He is,” Remus says, keeping his voice down. “and so is Harry.”

“I didn’t even know they were spending time together,” Sirius admits. “Draco used to bully Harry when they were little, so I thought… I thought Harry hated him. I can’t…”

“What?”

“I don’t see them being friends,” Sirius says, as they make their way out of the building. “If they are skipping school together, doing drugs… there is more to this, Remus. This isn’t the Harry I know.”

“Perhaps he’s just… they’ve both gotten older, they…”

“If they were friends, why wouldn’t he have told me? Why can’t they spend time together after school? Why do they have to do it away from everyone else?”

“He is a teenager, it’s normal for him not to tell you everything,” Remus tries, but Sirius shakes his head. “You said it yourself, Ron and Hermione are getting closer to one another, so perhaps Harry is just finding himself new friends.”

“But Draco Malfoy?”

“I’m sure it will all work itself out,” Remus says, but before he can say another word, Sirius hears Lucius’ voice, and the chills run up and down his spine.

“You! You did this!”

“No, I didn’t,” Harry says, and Sirius and Remus quickly make their way over to the car, where Lucius is towering over Harry, who is sitting inside, the door still open.

“You are just like your father, you…”

“You take that back!” Harry spits out, and he jumps up, pushing Lucius back, just as the two men reach the car. “You son of a…”

“Harry!” Sirius says, raising his voice, and it makes the teenager snap out of it. “Get in the car!”

“But he…”

“Now!” Sirius warns him, and the teenager does as he is told.

Lucius, who can’t hide how scared he had been only moments ago, straightens his jacket, before taking a step towards Sirius.

“If I see the boy anywhere near my son ever again…,” Lucius begins, but Sirius grabs him by his jacket, and slams him against the car.

“Don’t you dare threaten Harry,” Sirius grits through his teeth. “If you touch him…”

“I…”

Sirius slams him against the car again, making the man’s eyes widen in shock.

“You walk away now, do you hear me?” Sirius asks, and Lucius nods. Sirius lets go of him, and the man hurries away, nearly tripping over his own feet, wanting to get away from Sirius as quickly as possible.

Sirius takes a deep breath, before leaning into the car, where a horrified Harry is staring up at him.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Harry says, giving a small nod. “Thank you.”

“I won’t let anyone speak to you like that. Especially not Lucius Malfoy,” Sirius says, and a small smile forms on the teenager’s lips. “Put your seatbelt on,” Sirius says, before closing the door, and turning to face Remus, who had witnessed the entire thing.

“I am so sorry you had to see that.”

“See what?” Remus shrugs, and Sirius can’t help but smile. “I would have done the same thing for Teddy.”

“Thank you.”

“I should get back, see what he says to professor Dumbledore,” Remus says, and Sirius nods.

“Remus?” Sirius asks, when Remus turns to leave.

“Yes?”

“I’m still waiting for that call.”

* * *

“Stop checking your phone, Remus,” Sirius laughs. “I’m sure he’ll be fine. Hasn’t he stayed with them before?”

“He has, but not since we moved here,” Remus says, as he puts his phone back into his pocket. “He hasn’t seen his grandparents for months, so…”

“What, you think he has forgotten them?” Sirius laughs. “He’ll be fine.”

Sirius and Remus have been spending more time together, but so far they have only gone out for a coffee, or Sirius has gone over to Remus’ for coffee. They have spoken about Harry, about Teddy, about work.

But now that Teddy is at Tonks’ parents’ for a week, they have finally gotten a chance to go to a bar, like Sirius had suggested weeks ago. Remus had still seemed a little hesitant at first, because after all, Harry is still his student. But this afternoon, Sirius had gotten a text from him, to ask him if the offer was still on.

“Guess who I saw, whispering in the hallway together?” Remus asks, and Sirius shrugs. “Harry and Draco.”

“Oh, for fuck sake… I told Harry to stay away from him.”

“I’ve seen them before,” Remus admits.

“Do you think they’re up to something?”

“Maybe.”

“And his grades?” Sirius asks, but then he shakes his head. “No, we’re not discussing this tonight,” he says, and Remus can’t help but smile. “I’m sorry, I’m not used to this either. Harry, he…”

“They take over your life, don’t they?”

“They do. I would ask you how work is, but…”

“Don’t,” Remus laughs.

“Perhaps we should just drink.”

* * *

It’s been hours, and where Remus so far had seemed like a nervous, shy person, after a few drinks he had seemed to forget about that side of himself. His voice had grown louder, he had started chatting to strangers, and he had opened up to Sirius a lot more. He had simply seemed to be a lot more at ease with him.

But now that they are making their way back to Remus’ apartment, a tension is growing between them, and Sirius wishes he would have gone home after leaving the bar.

“So…,” he begins, but he doesn’t know what to say, and when Remus looks over to him, he just looks away. “When was the last time you have gone out like this?”

“Oh, I… before Teddy was born. Tonks and I… we went out sometimes.” Remus shrugs. “But after he was born, we just…”

“I get it, I hadn’t been there since…,” Sirius begins, but then he can’t help but laugh. “I can’t even remember. God, I’m getting old. It was probably when I was last seeing someone, and that was years ago. Harry was still in diapers,” he laughs. “Wow, that was…”

“A long, long time ago.”

“Don’t remind me,” Sirius laughs, as they reach the door to the apartment building where Remus lives. “So…”

“Why don’t you come on in? I think I might still have a bottle of wine,” Remus suggests, and Sirius knows it’s better to go home now, not only because it’s late, and he has to work tomorrow, but also because the tension between him and Remus is still there, and he isn’t sure if it will get worse if they are alone in the apartment together. He isn’t even sure what kind of tension it is.

With the things he has been feeling for the other man, he knows he isn’t exactly an impartial judge, so although the voice inside his head is telling him that it’s sexual tension, he knows that it’s probably the hope inside of him that makes him think so. That more than likely, the tension is only a kind of awkwardness, because they are still virtual strangers to each other, and neither of them is used to spending time with someone in this kind of setting.

“Sure, why not?” Sirius flashes a smile, ignoring every thought that has just run through his mind, as he follows Remus inside the building, up to the apartment.

And as they go inside, Sirius wonders what Harry would say? If this isn’t a betrayal to him in some way. But when Remus goes into the kitchen, and pours them both a glass of wine, he knows he has missed the opportunity to make an excuse and leave.

“I have no idea if this is any good,” Remus says, as he hands Sirius his wine, before sitting down next to him. “Tonks’ parents gave it to me, for Christmas, but…”

“You don’t drink wine?”

“I don’t drink,” Remus laughs. “I work and I watch movies with Teddy, remember?”

“But…,” Sirius begins, but then he remembers the way he had been himself when Harry was younger. At first he had still tried to have his own life, but in the end he had been just like Remus, and there had been no drinking, no going out, no relationships. And seeing as Remus has only been taking care of Teddy on his own for a few years, he can’t imagine the pressure he must be feeling, especially after making the decision to move to a new place. But knowing that Remus is willing to put his son first, it only makes Sirius respect him more. And he can’t hide the smile on his face when he looks at him.

* * *

“I have to go,” Sirius laughs, as he gets up. “I have to be at work in… four hours?”

“Can’t you just come in later? You own the place, so…”

“I wish,” Sirius says, as he grabs his things. Remus follows him, as he makes his way to the door, and a bit of an awkward moment follows, because how do they say goodbye? But then Remus seems to have found his confidence, and he goes in for a hug. And as they are about to let go of each other, Sirius presses his lips against Remus’. He hadn’t been planning on doing it, but he had been thinking about it all night. He had been wondering what it would be like, wondering what Remus’ touch would feel like. What kind of lover he would be.

Yet, he hadn’t been planning on actually kissing him. But before he can break away, apologise and explain, Remus kisses him back. Sirius knows that it’s all the drinking that is making Remus do this, and those three glasses of wine he has just had aren’t helping either.

When Sirius does manage to break away from the kiss, he takes a step back, and he lets out an uncomfortable chuckle.

“I’m sorry, that was…”

“Inappropriate?” Remus suggests, and although Sirius is hurt at the word, he agrees.

“Yes. I’m sorry,” Sirius nods. “I should go now,” he says, and without saying another word, he leaves the apartment. He is feeling dizzy, but he isn’t sure if it’s because of the drinking or because of the kiss. All he knows, is that he has just messed things up between himself and Remus, and he wishes he could take it back. But he can’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr : https://samunderthelights.tumblr.com/


	4. Chapter 4

“What is wrong with you?” Harry asks, when Sirius hands him his breakfast the next morning, or rather, hours later. “You look terrible.”

“Good morning to you too.”

“Can you even go to work like that?”

“I’m fine. I was out until late,” Sirius explains, but the truth is that he hasn’t slept at all. He has been worrying all night about kissing Remus, and he wants to go and apologise to him. “I’m dropping you off today.”

“Why?”

“Because I have to speak with Remus.”

“Why?” the teenager asks. “What have I done this time?”

“Nothing,” Sirius says, as he joins Harry at the kitchen table. “I just have something that I need to discuss with him.”

“About me?”

“No,” Sirius says. “Not this time.”

“Then what? Why do you need to speak to him?”

“Why do you need to know?”

“Because he’s my teacher. I want to know what you’re going to say to him,” Harry says, and Sirius can tell that he is getting irritated.

“It’s nothing to do with you, Harry. I promise,” Sirius says, but the teenager just rolls his eyes. “It’s between me and him.”

“But… wait… were you out with him last night?”

“I was,” Sirius admits, and Harry leans back in his chair, folding his arms. “We have been going out for drinks, and…”

“That’s my teacher!”

“I know, but…”

“Do you know how messed up that is? Are you and him…?” Harry asks, but Sirius just shakes his head. “You better not be!”

“I respect your opinion, Harry, but you do not get to decide whether I go out with Remus or not. Or if we’re friends or not.”

“You are such a…,” Harry spits out, but he stops himself just in time.

“I think perhaps it’s best if you finish your breakfast now,” Sirius says, before getting up. But the teenager gets up, and grabs his sandwich.

“I hate you!”

“I love you too,” Sirius says, knowing that there is no point in arguing with Harry, so he simply lets him stomp up to his room, hoping that he will have calmed down by the time he needs to go to school.

* * *

“Sirius? What are you doing here? Weren’t you supposed to be at work?” Remus asks, when the other man walks into his classroom.

“Yes, but…,” Sirius begins, but now that he is actually here, he has forgotten all the things he had been planning on saying.

“I was hoping you would have forgotten about it.”

“I am so sorry, Remus,” Sirius says. “I shouldn’t have done that. I wish I could say it happened because I had been drinking, but I can’t deny that I have grown to like you,” he admits. “Which is highly inappropriate, like you have already pointed out,” he quickly adds, and the nod from Remus makes him feel hollow inside, but still he continues. “I know it’s inappropriate, because you’re…”

“Harry’s teacher.”

“Straight,” Sirius says, but then he hears what Remus has said, and he looks up at the other man, who has a confused look on his face.

“What did you just say?” Remus asks, but before Sirius can answer him, there’s a knock on the door, and a student comes in.

“Excuse me, Professor, but…”

“Ah, yes, of course,” Remus says, as students come pouring into the classroom. “We will continue this conversation another time, mister Black.”

Sirius gives a small nod, still confused at the conversation they have just had, before leaving the classroom. He had come here to ease his mind, to apologise and get the matter over and done with, but after this, he is even more confused.

* * *

“Sirius?”

“Come in,” Sirius says, and one of his employees comes into his office.

“There’s someone here to see you.”

“What’s their name?” Sirius asks, but the girl just shrugs, and he can’t help but smile. “Send them in. Did they bring their dog?”

“He didn’t mention a dog. He only asked to see you.”

“You didn’t take home someone’s dog, did you?” Sirius asks, clearly only joking, and the girl gets a blush on her face. “Send them in. Thank you.”

Sirius is surprised when Remus walks into his office, but he has been thinking about it all day, and he knows exactly what he wants to tell him. But before he can get the words out, Remus has already blurted something out that makes him forget about his entire speech.

“It was inappropriate because I’m Harry’s teacher, Sirius,” Remus explains. “Because it would be highly inappropriate for me to start dating a student’s parent, even if you’re not… It was inappropriate, because you knew that it could never lead to anything.”

“Oh… I thought…”

“That I was straight, and you still kissed me?” Remus asks, keeping his voice down, so Sirius’ employees won’t overhear their conversation. “That is so…”

“Inappropriate?” Sirius suggests, and they can’t help but laugh. “I’m sorry. I assumed, because you were married to Tonks, and…”

“And?”

“And nothing,” Sirius admits. “I just assumed.”

“You assumed wrong,” Remus says, as Sirius gets up, before taking a step toward him, so there isn’t a desk in between them anymore. “But I…”

“You’re still Harry’s teacher.”

“Yes.”

“Are you scared you could lose your job over it?” Sirius asks, but Remus just shrugs. “Because that wouldn’t happen. It wouldn’t be the first time a teacher has dated a student’s parent. It’s…”

“I’m thinking about Harry,” Remus admits. “I don’t want it to affect him. He would probably be embarrassed, or… he would start acting out.”

“He already is,” Sirius says. “Let him. He’ll just have to get used to it.”

“But…” Remus sighs, as Sirius puts a hand on his arm.

“Teddy?”

“I don’t think he would mind.”

“How about we start by going out for dinner some time?”

“A date?” Remus laughs.

“Yes, why not?” Sirius asks, and a long silence follows. “If you don’t want to, that’s okay. I’d rather you tell me now. Just…”

“I want to. I’m just worried about Harry.”

“Let me deal with him.”

“Are you sure about this?” Remus asks, and Sirius can’t help but smile.

“Yes!”

* * *

It’s been weeks since the two men had agreed to go out on a date, but it hasn’t happened yet. Every time Sirius had suggested a day, Remus had come up with an excuse, and it had even led to an argument between them.

But after yet another rejection, Sirius had gone over to Remus’ apartment, and he had confronted him. Remus had explained to him that he simply couldn’t afford a babysitter, nor could he afford to go out to dinner. He had been ashamed to admit it, that’s why he had been rejecting him. So Sirius had offered to pay for dinner, as he had already been planning to do so anyway. And he had suggested Harry would babysit Teddy. Remus had been horrified, because he knows him as the sulky teenager who was caught with drugs, he doesn’t exactly think he’s responsible enough to look after his son. So Sirius had suggested Hermione and Ron would help him out, and knowing that Hermione would be there, was enough to convince Remus.

So here they are, finally out on their first date, but it comes with a lot of pressure, and they are both nervous, and both unable to hide it.

“I haven’t been on a first date since… well, since Tonks,” Remus admits, and Sirius can’t help but smile. “I’m afraid I’m not used to this.”

“I don’t think you ever get used to first dates.”

“When was your last relationship?” Remus asks, but then he blushes. “You already said, didn’t you?”

“When Harry was in diapers. Yes, I ehm… I had a few boyfriends when I was younger, but they weren’t the kind of company you want to keep when you have a child to look after. And once I had Harry, I ehm…” He sighs. “I went on a couple of dates, but things never worked out. Then there was this one guy, but...” He shrugs. “When I was with him, I could only think of Harry, whether he was okay, if he needed anything… So I gave up on all of that.”

“And when he got older?”

“I never felt the need to go out and find someone,” Sirius explains. “If it happens, it happens. If not…”

“Harry, does he know you’re gay?”

“He does. I’ve always been honest with him about that. Teddy?”

“We always explained to him that some people like boys, some like girls, some like both…” He shrugs. “But it never felt like the right time to explain to him that I’m…”

“Trust me, it’s a much bigger deal to you than it will be to him.”

“I know, but I just don’t want to bother him with it. If that makes sense,” Remus tries to explain, and Sirius nods. “I don’t want him to have to think about that, or to worry about it.”

“I get it.”

“I suppose I will have to tell him now though.”

“Why?” Sirius asks, a mischievous smile on his face. “You think there will be more dates after this one?”

“Maybe,” Remus says, staring down at his plate, a shy smile forming on his lips.

“Good.”

* * *

“How did it go?” Sirius asks, when he and Remus step into the living room, where the three teenagers and Teddy are watching a movie.

“We had pizza!” Teddy says, a big smile on his face, before running over to his father, and giving him a big hug.

“He is a very sweet boy, professor Lupin,” Hermione says, as she gets up, Ron following her. “We should go now.”

Ron gives a small wave, before they quickly make their way out of the house.

“What is up with them?” Sirius asks, but Harry just shrugs, an uninterested look on his face. “How was it, babysitting? Can we leave Teddy with you again next time?”

“It was fine.” Harry shrugs, before getting up, and leaving the room.

“Well…,” Sirius laughs. “That’s teenagers for you.”

“We should get going anyway. It’s late.”

“I’ll see you again, yes?” Sirius asks, as he sticks out his hand. Teddy shakes it, a big smile on his face.

“I’ll call you,” Remus says, before leading his son out of the house, and closing the door behind them. Sirius wants to go and speak to Harry, but he hears his bedroom door slam shut, so he just sighs, before sitting down on the couch and turning on the tv.

* * *

Sirius is at work, when his phone starts ringing. He checks to see who it is, and when he sees Remus’ number, he can’t help but smile. But when he hears his voice, he knows that it isn’t good news.

“What has he done this time?”

“You won’t believe what Teddy told me about last night.”

“What?”

“Harry wasn’t even there,” Remus says, but Sirius doesn’t understand, because Harry had been there when they left, and he had still been there when they had come back, so what does he mean, he hadn’t been there? “He left just after we did, and he came back only minutes before we did.”

“But he was supposed to look after Teddy.”

“Yes, I know that!”

“Where did he go?”

“I don’t know, but…,” Remus begins, but then Sirius sighs.

“Draco.”

“Maybe.”

“That stupid…,” Sirius begins, but then he stops himself. “I am so sorry about this, Remus. I thought he was more responsible than that. He…”

“I know. This isn’t your fault. And Teddy is okay. I would have never left him with Harry, but I knew Hermione would be there, so…”

“I’m so sorry.”

“Will you talk to him?”

“Do you want to be there?” Sirius asks. “He was supposed to look after Teddy, so…”

“Is that okay with you?”

“Of course. And I am sorry about this.”

“I know.”

* * *

Sirius and Remus are in the kitchen, when Harry comes home that afternoon. The teenager is about to turn around when he sees them, but Sirius grabs his arm, and sits him down in a chair at the kitchen table.

“Where were you last night?”

“I was here, looking after his kid.”

“No, you weren’t,” Sirius says. “Don’t lie to us. You were responsible for the safety of that little boy, and you…”

“Ron and Hermione looked after him, didn’t they?” Harry shrugs, and Sirius can feel his blood starting to boil, but he knows he needs to stay calm, so he takes a deep breath. “What?”

“We left him in your care, Harry,” Remus says, “I trusted you to look after him, and you left him.”

“He’s fine, right?”

“That is not the point! Where were you?” Sirius asks. “Were you with Draco?”

“No,” Harry quickly says, but a dark blush appears on his face. “I wasn’t.”

“What is going on between you and him, Harry? If you are doing drugs, or if you are dealing, then…”

“We did do drugs, but…,” Harry begins, but then he just looks down at his hands, and he sighs. “We tried it out a couple of times. But we’re not…”

“Is he your friend?”

“You wouldn’t understand,” Harry mumbles.

“Try me,” Sirius says, but the teenager just shrugs. “Harry, you have been acting out for months, your grades have been slipping, you have been skipping school…”

“I’m not doing drugs!” Harry tries, but there is a panic in his eyes, and his godfather sits down with him, and grabs his hand. “I’m not… I’m fine, okay?”

“Talk to me. Or talk to Remus, if you prefer…”

“I can’t.”

“Has Draco threatened you? Is that why you can’t tell us?” Sirius asks. “Because if he has, then…”

“No.”

“Please, Harry.”

“I can’t, okay?” the teenager says, but then he takes off his glasses, and tears start falling from his eyes. “If Lucius finds out…”

“Are you in trouble? Is Draco in trouble?”

“No.”

“You can tell us anything, Harry,” Remus tries, as he sits down next to Sirius.

“He’d kill me.”

“Draco?”

“Lucius!”

“I won’t let him,” Sirius says, as he squeezes the teenager’s hand. “I’ve got your back, Harry. Whatever it is that is going on…”

“You don’t get it, do you?” Harry spits out, as more tears start rolling down his face.

“I think I do,” Remus says, and both Sirius and Harry look up at him. “You and Draco… are you…”

“Don’t!”

“How long have you been together?” Remus asks, and only now does Sirius realise what is going on. He looks back at Harry, who has gone back to staring down at his hands. “Harry, Lucius cannot stop you, or his son, from…”

“If he finds out, he will kill me! Or Draco!” Harry spits out, such a panic in his voice, that Sirius feels a lump forming in his throat. How could he have missed this?

“We won’t tell Draco’s parents,” Sirius reassures him, but he feels sick to his stomach. Because he knows the Malfoys, and he knows how protective they are of their son. And he can’t imagine what lengths they will go to, to keep their son away from Harry if they find out about this. “How long has this been going on?”

“Since the end of the last school year,” the teenager admits.

“I thought you hated him, because he used to…”

“I know what he used to be like,” Harry says. “But he apologised for all of that. His parents told him that we were…”

“What?”

“I don’t want to say.”

“That we are what?” Sirius repeats, and Harry sighs. “Harry?”

“You know what they are like! What their religion tells them.”

“I know.” Sirius sighs. “That is why I don’t understand why Draco…”

“What?” Harry cuts him off. “Why he would be interested in someone like me?”

“No, of course not. Why he is doing drugs, and…”

“He is not like his parents. He doesn’t believe in the things they believe in.”

A long silence follows, until Harry’s phone starts ringing, and he gets it out of his pocket.

“It’s Draco,” Harry says, and he is about to answer it, but Sirius grabs it out of his hand.

“I understand why you need to keep this relationship a secret for now. I do. But you were supposed to look after Teddy last night, and…”

“I’m sorry,” Harry says, and he wants to take his phone from Sirius, but the man refuses to give it back to him. “What? I explained where I was, didn’t I?”

“That does not make it alright!”

“But…”

“No more skipping school, no more drugs, no more lying, or…”

“Or what?” Harry asks.

“You cannot mess up your education, Harry,” Sirius says. “That is far more important, even if it doesn’t seem like it right now. I understand if you are in love, but… if you want to spend time with Draco, it will have to be after school.”

“We can’t, or his parents will find out.”

“Tell them it’s for a school project,” Remus suggests, and they both look at him. “If they call to check, I will back you up.”

“You will?”

“Yes,” Remus says, and Sirius can’t help but smile. “But only if you promise…”

“I promise.”

“I haven’t even…”

“I have to stop messing up,” Harry says, and both men look at each other, a knowing look on their face, before looking at the teenager. “I’m sorry.”

* * *

It’s late at night, and Sirius is still watching something on tv, when Harry comes into the room and sits down on the couch, next to him.

“Aren’t you going to ask?”

“Ask what?” Sirius asks, not taking his eyes off the tv.

“If I am… you know…”

“Do you want me to ask?”

“No.”

“Then I won’t.” Sirius shrugs, before holding out the bowl of popcorn for him. “Popcorn?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr : https://samunderthelights.tumblr.com/


	5. Chapter 5

Sirius doesn’t expect Harry to be in when he gets back from work, but he is surprised to find him on the couch, Draco tucked underneath his arm. He can’t help but smile at the sight of them, and he tries to sneak out of the room, as quietly as possible, but the teenagers have already seen him, and they quickly move away from each other.

“Mister Black!”

“Sirius,” Sirius laughs, as he sits down on the chair. “So… what did you tell your parents?”

“That we have a school project, so they know I won’t be home until later.”

“So they will not be showing up here, claiming I have kidnapped you?” Sirius asks, and a shy smile appears on the teenager’s face.

“No. They weren’t happy about me being here, but…”

“They’re okay with it because it’s for school,” Harry explains, and Sirius nods. He isn’t happy with this arrangement, with Draco having to lie to his parents, but he knows that there is no other way for the two teenagers to be together.

“Thank you, for helping us.”

“Yes, well… there are some rules,” Sirius says, and he can see the irritated look on Harry’s face. “No drugs, okay?”

“No,” Draco quickly says. “That was… that will not happen again.”

“No drinking,” Sirius says, and Draco nods, but Harry just rolls his eyes. “And if you are going to have sex…,” he begins, but he doesn’t get a chance to finish his sentence, because Harry interrupts him.

“For fuck sake!”

“I mean it, Harry. If you are going to have sex, you use protection.”

“What? You think one of us will get pregnant?” Harry asks, but Sirius knows that he is only acting like this because he is embarrassed.

“You know that it’s not just for that,” Sirius explains, and he sighs. “So don’t be stupid, and just…”

“Whatever.” Harry rolls his eyes. “Are you done?”

“If you ever need anything, or you have any questions, you come to me, or you can ask Remus,” Sirius continues, the blush on Draco’s face turning darker. Harry just shakes his head, as he looks away, his arms crossed over his chest.

“Please just leave,” the teenager says, and Sirius gives a small nod, before getting up and leaving the room.

* * *

Sirius and Remus have just been out for coffee, and they are on their way to Remus’ apartment. There have been more dates, but nothing has been made official yet.

“I was thinking…”

“What?” Sirius smiles, Remus now as nervous as he had been the first day they had met.

“I want to tell Teddy about us. He knows we’ve been spending a lot of time together, and he has been asking me if I will ever get married again, so…”

“You think he knows?”

“Maybe.” Remus shrugs. “But I want to tell him, before he figures it out and thinks I have been keeping it from him.”

“Then I think you should.”

“Will you be there?”

“If you want me to be,” Sirius says, and he reaches out to take Remus’ hand, but then he remembers that they are in public, so he quickly moves his hand away. But Remus has already noticed, and he gets a small smile on his face.

“You can hold my hand, if you want to,” he says, and Sirius raises an eyebrow.

“What if someone sees us?”

“Let them. Harry knows about us, doesn’t he?”

“What about your other students, their parents?” Sirius asks, but Remus just shrugs. “Okay, where is the real Remus? What have you done to my…?”

“Your what?” Remus asks. Sirius had hoped that Remus hadn’t heard him, but of course Remus had, and now there is a slight awkwardness between them. Because this conversation had been up in the air for a while now, but is this really the moment to have it, out on the street, on their way back to the car?

“I’m not sure,” Sirius admits. “You know I haven’t done this in a while, so…”

“Why do I feel like I’m sixteen again?” Remus asks, letting out a nervous chuckle.

“Should we ask Harry for advice on how to do this?”

“Probably best not to.”

“No,” Sirius agrees, as they reach the car. “But you know I like you, don’t you?”

“You do?” Remus asks, trying to keep a straight face, but failing miserably. They get into the car, and as soon as they sit down, they face each other, and Sirius takes Remus’ hand in his.

“I don’t care what we call it, but I like you, Remus, and I want this to be…”

“Me too,” Remus admits, a shy smile on his face. “But you know that.”

“So we are…”

“Yes, Sirius, we are,” Remus laughs, and he presses his lips against the other man’s cheek. “I have to get back to work, but…”

“When do you want to tell Teddy?”

“When do you have time?”

“Whenever you’re ready to tell him,” Sirius says, Remus’ hand still in his. He squeezes it tight, to let him know he is here for him, because he can see how nervous he is. “If you’re not ready, then…”

“This isn’t about me, this is about him. I can’t keep things from him, especially not something like this. I am all he has, so…”

“I know.”

* * *

“Where are you going?” Harry asks, as he looks up from his phone. Ever since he has opened up to Sirius and Remus about his relationship with Draco, he has been less stubborn, less sulky. Sirius feels like slowly but surely he is getting the old Harry back, but he is still trying to avoid bringing up the subject of him and Remus, because whenever it had come up before, it had led to arguments and discussions.

“I am going over to Remus’ for dinner. There are leftovers from last night in the fridge, or you can order…”

“Whatever!”

“Harry…”

“Do you have any idea what people at school will say if they find out about you and him?” Harry asks, and Sirius sits down in the chair. “You know what they did to me because of…”

“What happened to your parents, yes I know. And I am so sorry, Harry. I am so sorry that you were bullied. I wish that I could have done something, or…,” Sirius sighs. “I have always tried my best to be there for you and to do what I thought was best, but… I am sorry that I can’t be the parent you need.”

“I…”

“I love you, Harry, and to me you are my son, but…,” Sirius struggles to find the right words to say, and instead he grabs his godson’s hands and holds it tight. “I want you to be happy. So if you truly wish for me to stop seeing Remus, if it makes you unhappy, or…”

“It’s fine,” Harry mumbles.

“What?”

“Do you like him?” Harry asks, and Sirius nods.

“Very much.”

“I guess he’s not that bad.”

“No?”

“Just don’t… you know… don’t kiss him at school, or…,” Harry shrugs, and Sirius can’t help but smile at the teenager’s awkwardness. “You know…”

“I won’t. And if you are ready, perhaps we can sit down and all have dinner together. You can invite Draco,” Sirius suggests, and Harry frees his hand from his godfather’s hand, and looks down at his phone. “Is everything alright between you and him?”

“His parents are starting to ask questions about our ‘school project’, so I don’t think he can come here anymore. And we can’t spend any time at school together, because if anyone tells on us, and his parents find out…,” Harry rambles, a panic in his voice.

“We will find a way for you and him to still see each other, Harry. His parents can’t stop him from seeing you.”

“But they can. They won’t let him spend time with me, because…”

“Because of who we are, or…”

“That too,” Harry admits, an embarrassed look on his face.

The Malfoys look down on Sirius, because of his past, they look down on Harry because of what happened to his parents, they think it darkened their town, and they blame him for it. But not only that, when they were younger, they left the country for a few years, and they came back, changed. They had found a new religion. They had met a man, who has such dark, and strong convictions, that many people find him a monster. But he is charming, and it is his charm that had drawn the Malfoys in. His words had charmed them, and so they had started following his rules, and they had raised their son to follow these rules, this man’s ‘religion’.

It had worried people in town, but no one had dared speak up against the Malfoys, but in their own way, people had tried to look out for the boy. At school the teachers had tried to teach him right from wrong, they had tried to make him play with the other children, but the boy had been angry, and his parents had made him look down on every single child in his class.

It wasn’t until Draco had turned fourteen, that he had started seeing the world for what it truly was. He came to realise that his parents ‘religion’ was just a man’s words, a man spreading hatred and darkness. He had learned enough about religion in school to know that this was not what religion was meant to be like. And if his parents had been wrong about this man, then perhaps they were wrong about others too. Good and bad.

So he had tried to change, he had tried to let people into his life, but after the way he had treated people, no one was willing to give him another chance. Except for Harry. The boy he had hurt most, had been the only one who was willing to talk to him, who was willing to be his friend. Even if in secret.

But even though their friendship had grown into something more over time, Harry is scared that he is going to lose what they have. Because the Malfoys are still listening to the man’s words, to the hate he is spreading.

“They hate me,” Sirius sighs. “I am so sorry, Harry. If I hadn’t messed things up when I was younger, then…”

“They would still hate you now,” Harry interrupts him, and Sirius nods in agreement. “You know they will never agree with you being…”

“Gay. I know,” Sirius says, still remembering how the Malfoys had protested in the street when the school had allowed same-sex couples to go to the dance together. “I don’t mind them hating me for it, I know they don’t know any better, but… I am so sorry, Harry. I don’t even know what to say, or how…”

“To fix things?”

“How is Draco?”

“He is hardly eating,” Harry admits. “If his parents find out, they will kill him.”

“They won’t kill him.”

“But they will take him out of school, or send him off to somewhere else, until he…,” Harry panics, until his phone buzzes in his hand. “They can’t find out, Sirius!”

“I know. Do you want me to stay here tonight?”

“No, you should go see Remus.”

“Are you sure?”

“I’ll be fine.”

“Call me, okay? If you need me, just…”

“I’ll be fine,” Harry repeats, already staring down at his phone, typing away. Sirius gets up, and he puts on his jacket, before grabbing his things, and turning back to face Harry.

“I love you, Harry.”

“Love you too.”

Sirius isn’t used to having his godson saying these words to him anymore, and just hearing the words again, it means the world to him. So he watches Harry for a moment longer, before leaving the house, and getting into his car.

* * *

Sirius has just had dinner with Remus and Teddy, and he is unable to hide the smile on his face, when he notices Remus shaking, as they sit down in the living room. Teddy is about to go to his room to finish his homework, and Sirius doubts they will have the big talk tonight, but he doesn’t mind. It can happen another time.

“Teddy, come here for a moment,” Remus then says, and Sirius can feel his heart skip a beat, all of the sudden getting nervous. The young boy sits down, and he looks up at his dad. “Do you remember when you asked me if I was ever going to get married again?”

“Mhm.”

“What if…?”

“Are you?” Teddy asks, and Sirius can’t help but smile.

“I don’t know. Would you want me to get married again?” Remus asks, and his son shrugs his shoulders. “If I was in a relationship with someone I really liked, and…”

“Like Sirius?” Teddy asks, not even giving his father a chance to say more.

“Yes, like Sirius,” Remus says, his voice shaking. Teddy sighs, and for a moment there is an uncomfortable, tense silence. “Would that be okay with you?”

“Are you going to be living here?” Teddy asks, and Sirius shakes his head.

“No, I’m not,” he explains. “I am going to be living in my own house, with Harry. But maybe in time…”

“But you like my dad, right?”

“Yes, I like your dad. Very much.” Sirius smiles, and he takes Remus’ hand in his.

“So are you his boyfriend?”

“Only if you are okay with it,” Sirius says, and the boy gets a smile on his face, before nodding. “Do I have your permission?”

“Mhm.”

“Come here,” Remus says, and his son gets up, and climbs into his arms to give him the biggest hug. “I love you so much,” he whispers, and Sirius can hear that he is starting to get choked up.

“I love you too, dad,” Teddy says, before freeing himself from his dad’s grip, and flashing Sirius a smile, before leaving the room to go to his bedroom.

“I don’t even…,” Remus begins, but tears are starting to form in his eyes, so Sirius wraps his arms around him, and he holds him tight.

“Relieved?”

“You have no idea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr : https://samunderthelights.tumblr.com/


	6. Chapter 6

Sirius is just finishing up at work, and getting his things together to go home, when the door to his office flies open. He jumps up, and turns to see who it is, expecting one of his employees. But when he finds Harry there, a panicked look on his face, he drops everything, before going over to him.

“What’s wrong? What happened?”

“They just… I thought… they weren’t supposed to…,” Harry tries, but words are failing him, so Sirius wraps his arms around him, hoping that it will help calm him down. But he can feel that he won’t stop shaking, so he lets go of him, and instead sits him down.

“What happened?” Sirius tries again, but Harry just takes his phone out of his pocket, and checks it, the panic on his face growing. “The Malfoys?”

“They were supposed to be away for the week.”

“Oh no… Harry, what were you thinking?” Sirius asks, already seeing where this is going. “Why didn’t you go to ours?”

“Because they were supposed to be away!” Harry snaps, but his godfather can see the fear in his eyes, the regret. “We didn’t think…”

“What happened?”

“We heard them coming home, so we…,” Harry begins, but then his face turns a dark shade of red, and he looks back down at the phone in his hands.

“You got dressed?” Sirius suggests, and Harry nods. “Did you tell them you were there for your project?”

“No. Draco went downstairs to talk to them, to distract them, so I could leave, but…”

“You got caught,” Sirius sighs, and his godson nods again. “What did they say?”

“They knew.”

“Why you were there?”

“Draco didn’t even deny it,” Harry says. “He just told them everything.”

Sirius can only imagine the kind of things the Malfoys must have told their son, must have told Harry, and every inch of his being is telling him to go over to their house. To protect the boys, to defend them. But he knows he can’t. For the boys’ sake.

“And Draco? Where is he now?”

“With them,” Harry says, checking his phone again. “I came here as soon as I left, but…”

“They are not going to hurt him, Harry.”

“How do you know?”

“They love him, and they…”

“You weren’t there!” Harry snaps. “You didn’t hear what they said to him! What they said they would do!”

“I know that, but…”

“He can’t stay there, Sirius.”

“He can stay at ours for a few days until things settle down, but…”

“And then what?” Harry asks. “Then he goes back, to people who hate him?”

“They are his parents, Harry, his home is with them. I know what the Malfoys are like, but there is nothing else we can do, other than be there for him.”

“Screw you, Sirius! You are no better than they are!” Harry spits out, before getting up, and storming off.

Sirius wants to follow him, but he decides against it, knowing that right now there is no point in arguing with him. So he grabs his things, and he goes over to Remus’.

“Where is Teddy?”

“At a friend’s, he… what’s wrong? You’re upset.”

“It’s Harry,” Sirius sighs, as Remus hands him his tea. “The Malfoys know about him and Draco.”

“How did they find out?”

“They were caught.” Sirius shrugs. “But I told Harry that Draco can stay with us for a few days, until things settle down. But then he has to go home, to his parents.”

“Ah,” Remus says. “He is upset with you for making Draco go back to his parents.”

“Yes. But what else was I supposed to say, Remus? They are his parents. I can’t stand them either, and I know they are… I don’t agree with what they believe in, but Draco is their son.”

“Is he safe with them?”

“They would never hurt them.”

“They are already hurting him,” Remus says, and Sirius nods. “Perhaps not intentionally, but…”

“All I want to do is go over to their house, grab him, put him in my car, and take him home. Keep him safe with us, away from them. From their…,” Sirius admits, but then he looks down at his hands, an embarrassed look on his face. “But I don’t have any right to…”

“Protect him?” Remus suggests. “Would you be able to forgive yourself if they do end up hurting him?”

“No.”

“If he hurts himself?”

“No.”

“Then how about we go and get him?” Remus suggests, and Sirius looks up at him, a confused look on his face. “I mean it, Sirius.”

“We can’t just take a child away from his parents.”

“Did they threaten Harry?”

“I’m not sure,” Sirius says, trying to remember what his godson has told him, going through their earlier conversation. “Does it matter?”

“We can contact the police, tell them they threatened a child, tell them Lucius has threatened Harry before,” Remus says.

“And I have threatened Lucius. Do you think they will let us take their son without a fight? This can get ugly, especially with my past. You have no idea of the things I have done, Remus.”

“So are you just going to give up, without even trying?” Remus asks, such disappointment in his eyes, that Sirius feels ashamed of himself. He can see that Remus is disappointed in him, almost ashamed of him, so he takes a deep breath, before getting up.

“You’re right.”

“You are giving up?”

“No,” Sirius says, “I am going over there, and I am going to do whatever it takes. I know you can’t come, because it could cost you your job, but…”

“Of course I am coming.”

“You can’t. You could lose your…”

“So?” Remus asks, and Sirius can’t help but smile, even though he can see Remus shaking with nerves.

“It’s okay to stay here. Seriously, I don’t mind, and neither will Draco or Harry. You have got Teddy to think of.”

“I am coming, Sirius.”

* * *

“Harry, stay at home!” Sirius barks into the phone, trying to sound angry, trying to hide how scared he is. If Harry shows up at the Malfoys, he can get into trouble, and Sirius would give anything to avoid that. “I mean it, if I find out you have gone over there…!”

“I haven’t! I’m at home, okay?” Harry says. “But I am going back tomorrow, to see if Draco…”

“Don’t,” Sirius warns him, looking out of the car window, up at Malfoy Manor. He can only imagine his godson rolling his eyes at him right now, but he needs him to stay at home. “I’ll see you later, okay? I love you.”

“Whatever,” Harry says, before hanging up the phone. Sirius puts his phone back into his pocket, and he looks at Remus.

“Are you sure about this? You can stay in the car if you want to, I can do this on my own.”

“I am coming with you. We are a team, are we not?” Remus asks, before leaning in to give him a quick kiss. “I…”

“What?”

“Nothing.”

“Tell me.”

“It doesn’t matter.”

“Tell me,” Sirius laughs, when he sees the blush on Remus’ face.

“I was going to tell you ‘I love you’,” Remus admits. “But I don’t think right now is the best time to tell you.”

“It’s not,” Sirius agrees, before resting his forehead against Remus’. “But I love you too.”

For a moment nothing can be heard, except for the two men breathing, and it feels like such a peaceful, quiet moment. It feels like in this moment, nothing can come between them, nothing can hurt them. But when Sirius looks up, out of the window, and he sees Malfoy Manor, he realises that this is the calm before the storm. That this moment cannot last.

“Let’s do this,” Remus says, a nervous, but determined look on his face.

The two men get out of the car, and within seconds, they are standing in front of the large black door. They are both hesitating, dreading what will happen once they are coming face to face with the Malfoys. But they know they have to do this. So Sirius rings the doorbell, and not much later, Narcissa Malfoy appears at the door. For a moment she looks confused, but then she recognises Remus, and when she sees Sirius, she doesn’t even bother to hide the look of disgust on her face.

“What do you want?”

“We are here for Draco,” Sirius says, trying his very best to hide how scared he is. “May we come in?”

“No, of course not. You think I would let you into my home?”

“Who is there?” Lucius asks, as he steps into the hallway. “Is it… what are you doing here? Do you have any idea what that Potter boy did to my son?”

“That is why we are here,” Sirius tries again. “Can we sit down and discuss this?”

“That disgusting boy of yours is trying to…”

“Harry has done nothing wrong,” Sirius spits out, already opening his mouth to continue, but Remus stops him.

“What did Draco tell you about what happened, mister Malfoy?”

“What are you saying?” Lucius asks. “Are you saying my son…”

“This was not our son’s doing,” Narcissa tries, but Sirius can see the fear in her eyes. “He knows better than to be like…”

“Like what?” Sirius asks. “Like me? Is that what you were going to say? Would it really be so wrong if your son is…”

“Don’t you dare!” Narcissa snaps, raising her hand up to her mouth, trying to hide the fact that she is getting choked up.

“If I ever see that boy near my son again…!” Lucius begins, but when the stairs start creaking, they all look up, only to find Draco coming down the stairs, looking pale, sickly. “Look at him! This is what your boy has done to him!”

“What Harry has done to him? You have done this to him, Lucius!” Sirius spits out, not even realising that his words are making the teenager flinch. “You are telling him that he is wrong, that he is not allowed to be himself. Do you have any idea what that does to a child? Knowing their parents won’t accept them?”

“We…”

“You are destroying him, Lucius, with your hatred, with your beliefs!”

“Sirius,” Remus warns him, and only now does Sirius realise that Draco has started crying.

“I am so sorry, Draco, I…”

“You leave now!” Lucius warns Sirius, his eyes filled with such anger, that Sirius almost flinches when he steps forward. But something in him makes him straighten his back, raise his head.

“You are wrong, Sirius. Our son is not like you,” Narcissa says.

“Or that Potter boy,” Lucius adds, and Sirius is about to open his mouth, when Draco steps up to them.

“I am.”

“Be quiet!” Lucius snaps, and for a second, a deadly silence follows, but Draco shakes his head. “Draco, I am not telling you again!”

“You have raised me to hate people like Sirius,” Draco says, his voice still shaky, but determined to get the words out. “Like Harry. Remus even. But they are good people.”

“Stop it!”

“You told me they are wrong, disgusting, they are…,” Draco begins, but he stops himself from repeating his parents’ words. “You made me hate them, because of you I had no friends. Everyone hates me!”

“That is not…”

“You did that!” Draco spits out. “But I won’t let you control my life any longer!”

“You stop this, right now, or…”

“Or what?” Draco asks. “You can’t stop me from seeing Harry. I love him.”

“Is this your doing?” Lucius asks, turning back to Sirius. “Is this some kind of sick…”

“Did you hear me, father? I am in love with Harry.”

“You will not be seeing that Potter boy again, not until…”

“Until what?” Draco asks. “Until you have found a way to ‘fix’ me? I am not the one who needs to be fixed, you are.”

“That’s enough,” Narcissa says. “You go back to your room.”

“No. I can’t do this anymore,” Draco admits, as more tears start falling from his eyes. “Sirius is right, you know? You are the ones who are doing this to me. All these rules, all this… it makes me want to…”

“Don’t,” Sirius warns him, having seen the look in Draco’s eyes enough times to know what words are coming next. But Draco ignores his warning.

“It makes me wish I was dead.”

A tense silence follows, where the Malfoys are just staring at each other, but they don’t go up to their son. They don’t tell him ‘I love you’, they don’t apologise, they don’t do anything. And it isn’t until Sirius pushes them to the side, so he can go up to their son, to wrap his arms around the hurting boy, that the room seems to come alive again.

“Do you want to come stay with us?” he whispers into Draco’s ear, making sure the Malfoy’s won’t hear him.

“What about my parents?”

“I will deal with them,” Sirius whispers, still holding the teenager pressed tightly against his chest. “There is nothing wrong with you, Draco. You know that, don’t you?” he whispers, as he hears the Malfoy’s arguing with Remus behind their backs. “Your parents are wrong, and what they say about you… they are wrong, Draco.”

“Yeah…”

“You are going to be okay. I promise.”

* * *

It has been a few days, and Sirius had taken time off work so he could help Draco settle into his new home. But Draco had shut down, and not even Harry could get through to him. But it was exactly what Sirius was expecting him to do, so he is simply giving him time, and he is telling Harry to do the same thing. But Harry feels hurt and rejected, and he is turning into the sulky teenager he had been before.

“How are they?” Remus asks, as he and Sirius sit down on the couch. “Still the same?”

“Still teenagers.”

“And ehm… has Draco opened up more about what he said?”

“About wanting to die?” Sirius whispers, making sure the teenagers won’t overhear them.

“You knew he was going to say it. Did he tell you?”

“No, but I recognised that look. I felt the same way, when I was at my worst.”

“I had no idea things had been that bad.”

“It does not matter,” Sirius shrugs, but Remus grabs his hand, a serious look on his face. “It’s in the past, Remus.”

“It matters. I know it’s in the past, but it has made you who you are today.”

“I guess.”

“You are a good man, Sirius,” Remus whispers. “What you did for Harry, for Draco…”

“I was thinking,” Sirius begins, trying to change the subject, and Remus can’t help but smile, realising that Sirius is getting embarrassed by his kind words.

“What?”

“How about we go on another date?”

“You know I can’t…”

“My treat,” Sirius quickly says, before giving Remus a kiss. “I will ask Molly if she can watch Teddy for a few hours.”

“Or Harry could watch him.”

“You trust Harry to babysit? After what he did last time?” Sirius laughs.

“This time we know he won’t sneak out to go and see Draco.”

“No, but they might leave him to watch a movie on his own, so they can sneak upstairs.”

“I don’t think they will,” Remus says, and when he hears footsteps coming down the stairs, he turns to look over his shoulder.

“What?” Harry asks. “What have I done this time?”

“Nothing. Would you be willing to look after Teddy, if Remus and I go out?”

“Sure.”

“No sneaking out, no leaving him on his own, no…”

“I know.” Harry rolls his eyes, before leaving the room to go into the kitchen.

“Just wait until Teddy is at his age.”

“If he’s still like his mum then, he’ll be a nightmare,” Remus laughs.

“I can’t wait,” Sirius laughs, but when he sees the smile on Remus’ face, he raises an eyebrow. “What?”

“That’s years away.”

“I know.”

“You think we’ll still be together?”

“Of course,” Sirius says, before bringing his hand up to Remus’ face and brushing the hair out of his face. “I think we’ve got a good thing here, Remus.”

“Me too,” Remus says, but just as he is about to lean in to kiss Sirius, Harry comes back into the room, and he rolls his eyes when he sees his godfather and his teacher.

“Seriously? Can't you get a room or something?”

“Harry!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr : https://samunderthelights.tumblr.com/


	7. Chapter 7

Sirius is just about to go to bed, when Draco comes into the kitchen, a nervous look on his face. He still looks sickly, but at least he is eating again, and there is finally some colour coming back to his face again.

“Do you have a minute?” Draco asks, and Sirius can’t help but smile.

“Of course. Tea?” he asks, but without waiting for an answer, he goes to make them both a cup of tea, as Draco quietly sits down at the kitchen table.

“How are you, Draco?” Sirius asks, when he joins him. The teenager takes the mug from him, and stares into it, avoiding Sirius’ eyes, but it doesn’t matter. “Your parents, what did they tell you about me? About my past?”

“It doesn’t matter. I don’t care about…”

“I know,” Sirius quickly says, flashing a small, reassuring smile. “Did they tell you I had to drop out of school?”

“Because you did drugs?”

“Among other things,” Sirius admits. “My parents were not so different from yours, they were very stuck in their ways, and anyone who was different, who didn’t fit into their…,” he sighs, as he remembers his childhood. “They tried to make me into someone I wasn’t, and it made me turn to drugs. And after I had to drop out of school, my parents and I got into this argument, so they gave me a choice, either I became the person they wanted me to be, or I had to leave their house.”

“So you…?”

“James’ parents, Harry’s grandparents, they took me in,” Sirius explains.

“My parents told me you lived on the street, and you would…,” Draco begins, but then his face turns a dark shade of red, and he stops himself from saying more. Sirius can only imagine what the Malfoys have told their son about him, and he sighs.

“No, the Potters would have never allowed that to happen, but I am telling you this because I recognise your pain, Draco. I know how much it hurts to have your parents telling you that you cannot be yourself, that you have to become someone else, that you have to be…”

“Better,” Draco interrupts him, and Sirius nods.

“Every day my parents would tell me what was wrong with me, every thing that I had to change in order to be a ‘good’ person. I know what that does to someone, how that makes you feel,” Sirius explains, and the teenager nods. “It hurts, doesn’t it?”

“I tried to change,” Draco admits. “I have tried to be who they want me to be. I have.”

“You can’t change who you are, Draco. And you don’t have to, because there is nothing wrong with who you are.”

“I know, but…”

“But you want your parents’ love and approval,” Sirius sighs. “I know.”

“But I can’t do it anymore, Sirius. I can’t live in that house anymore. You have no idea how…,” Draco begins, but when tears start filling up his eyes, he stops himself, and he looks back down into his tea.

“I know,” Sirius says, as he grabs the teenager’s hand. “I know you can’t go back, and I will do everything I can to make sure you can stay here, okay? I promise.”

“What if my parents…”

“I will do everything I can, Draco,” Sirius reassures him.

“Thank you, for everything. I know I have bullied Harry, and I have said things to you in the past that…”

“That wasn’t you.”

“I am still ashamed of it.”

“Well, you don’t have to be. I have forgiven you for it, and Harry sure has. I mean… he doesn’t talk to me about these things, but he cares a lot about you.”

“Did you tell him I said…”

“That you love him?” Sirius asks, a shy smile forming on Draco’s lips. “No, that is not my place.”

“Do you think I should tell him?”

“Do you?”

“I want to.”

“Then tell him,” Sirius says, giving Draco’s hand a squeeze, before letting go of it. Draco gets up, and he starts making his way out of the kitchen, but before he leaves the room, he turns around, a nervous look on his way.

“Sirius?”

“Yes?”

“Harry is lucky, you know? To have you raising him,” Draco says, flashing a nervous smile, before quickly turning and leaving the kitchen. The words mean the world to Sirius, and for a moment, all he can do is just sit there, and stare at the empty doorway. But when he realises that tears have started falling from his eyes, he quickly wipes them away, and he looks out of the window, up at the sky. And for just a split-second he feels as though his best friends are with him again. He can smell Lily’s perfume, hear James’ laughter. For just a moment, he is sure that if he turns around, he will find them in the living room, waiting for him. But the moment passes, and they are gone again, and he is filled with the same emptiness which he has been feeling ever since they were murdered.

* * *

Sirius and Remus have just been out to dinner, but it had been uncomfortable, and every time Remus had tried to start up a conversation, Sirius had seemed distant and distracted. So in the end he had given up, and they had finished their food in silence. The worst part was that Sirius noticed that he was ruining their date, but he couldn’t get himself to snap out of it.

“What’s going on?” Remus asks, as he takes Sirius’ hand in his.

“Nothing.”

“It is Harry? Draco?”

“No.”

“Sirius, talk to me. Please. Do you still want to do this?” Remus asks, as he leads them over to a bench, and he sits down. Sirius joins him, but he stares up at the sky, avoiding Remus’ worried face. “If you have grown tired of me, then…”

“No.”

“Then tell me what is going on. I am worried about you.”

“I miss them, Remus,” Sirius admits. “James and Lily. I miss them so much, and as Harry is growing older, falling in love…”

“They should be here to watch him grow up,” Remus says, and Sirius nods, relieved that Remus isn’t telling him to get over it, but instead, he understands. But then it hits him that he understands because he is feeling the exact same way because Tonks should be here to watch Teddy grow up.

“I feel like a child when I say it, but it just isn’t fair,” Sirius says, and Remus gets the smallest, but most understanding smile on his face. “I sometimes wish it had been me, instead of them. If Harry still had his parents in his life, then…”

“Don’t,” Remus says, bringing his hand up to the side of the other man’s face. “You think I haven’t wished the same thing? That I could have traded placed with Tonks, because Teddy needs his mum?”

“I just miss them so much,” Sirius whispers, his eyes filling up with tears. “I would do anything for them to be here, for Harry to…”

“Come here,” Remus whispers, before wrapping his arms around the other man and holding him as tight as he possibly can.

“I’m sorry I have ruined our date, I…”

“You haven’t ruined anything,” Remus whispers into Sirius’ ear, his arms still wrapped around him. “I care about you, and I am glad you have told me. At least now I know you aren’t just sick of the sight of me.”

“Never.”

* * *

When Sirius and Remus enter the house, anxiety creeps up on Sirius, because he still remembers the last time they had come back from a date. Harry had snuck out, and he had left Teddy with Hermione and Ron, but Hermione and Ron are not here tonight, so if he has snuck out tonight, if Draco has gone with him, who knows what might have happened to Teddy.

But when he enters the living room, he finds the two teenagers curled up on the sofa together, Draco with his head on Harry’s chest, his eyes closed.

“How was it?”

“They’re sleeping,” Harry mouths, nudging his head in the direction of the chair, where Teddy is curled up underneath a blanket, fast asleep.

“You didn’t sneak out then?” Remus asks, and a shy smile forms on the teenager’s lips. “Thank you, for looking after him.”

“He’s alright to hang out with.”

“So if we go out next time…?” Sirius asks, but then Draco wakes up, a little confused for a moment, but then realising he has fallen asleep in Harry’s arms. He quickly sits up, an embarrassed look on his face.

“Sorry, I…”

“Don’t worry.” Sirius smiles, before continuing. “Harry just told us you would love to watch Teddy again next time we go out.”

“Of course,” Draco quickly says, “and I’m sorry for falling asleep, mister Lupin, I…”

“Mister Lupin?”

“Sorry.”

“I’m not your teacher here, Draco,” Remus laughs. “So you can just call me Remus.”

“Sorry,” Draco repeats, his face growing redder by the second.

“Well, I should get going,” Remus says, and he is about to go and wake up his son.

“It’s late already,” Sirius begins, his voice more shaky than he would like it to be, but still he needs to get the words out, before he changes his mind. “Teddy is asleep… wouldn’t it be easier to stay here tonight?”

“Ehm…”

“Teddy can stay in the spare room,” Sirius suggests, but when he sees the hesitant look on Remus’ face, he regrets asking him, putting him on the spot like this, especially in front of the two teenagers.

“The spare room?” Harry asks. “That’s Draco’s room.”

“In which he hasn’t stayed for a single minute since he has come to stay here,” Sirius says, raising an eyebrow, and both teenagers quickly look away. “You really thought I didn’t know?”

“Sorry…”

“As long as you use protection, I…”

“Sirius!” Harry warns him, an embarrassed look on his face, and both men can’t help but laugh.

“We have a spare room,” Sirius continues. “So Teddy can sleep there tonight.”

“If you are sure?”

“Of course.”

* * *

Sirius can’t hide his nerves, as he is getting out of his clothes only a little while later. While he and Remus have been together for quite some time now, they haven’t spent a night together yet. Remus had always had to be home for Teddy, so they had found ways to spend time together, but as night fell, they had always gone their separate ways.

“Should I…,” Remus whispers, and when Sirius turns around, he finds the other man fumbling with his shirt, hesitating to take it off. “I’m not sure if…”

“Well, what do you wear in bed at home?” Sirius asks, a mischievous smile on his face, but when he sees the blush on the other man’s face, he already knows the answer. So he steps up to him, and he brings his mouth up to his ear. “Take it off.”

“All of it?”

“Why not?”

“But the boys are next door,” Remus whispers, and Sirius can’t help but laugh.

“They are next door, doing the exact same thing as we are, Remus. Do you seriously think they care about what we are doing?”

“No,” Remus admits, but then he sighs. “But I don’t want to…”

“Don’t worry, we don’t have to do anything. Not yet.”

“Not like this. I want our first time to be different. Not with the boys next door.”

“Let’s go to bed, Remus.”

Sirius climbs into bed, and he quietly watches the other man get out of his clothes, but just before Remus joins him, he hesitates. And as he stands there, vulnerable, naked, Sirius’ heart skips a beat. He can’t help but smile, as he watches him, his insecurity, his imperfections, which altogether make him all the more perfect in Sirius’ eyes.

“What?” Remus asks, when he sees the smile forming on Sirius’ face.

“You are beautiful, Remus.”

“I feel like I am not getting the joke.”

“It isn’t a joke. I find you… come here,” Sirius says, and Remus climbs into bed with him. Sirius turns off the lights, before pulling Remus into his arms. And just feeling Remus’ body against his own, it makes him feel like parts of him are coming to life which haven’t been alive for years. If ever.

“I haven’t felt this way about anyone ever before,” Sirius admits, needing to get the words out now, or he knows the moment will pass, and he might get too nervous to say them ever again. “I have never been in love before, Remus, and what we have… I didn’t think I would ever have something like this. Growing up, I was told that no one could ever love someone like me, so…”

“I love you,” Remus whispers, and just hearing these words, it makes Sirius’ heart flutter. “But I…”

“I know you don’t feel the same way. I know you were in love with Tonks, perhaps still are, but…”

“No,” Remus quickly says, “I mean, yes… of course a part of me will always love Tonks. She was my wife, and she is Teddy’s mother. But what I had with her, and what we have… this is different, Sirius. What I feel for you, what you make me feel… this is different.”

“Good different?”

“What do you think?”

“I hope so.”

“I am here, aren’t I?” Remus asks, flashing a shy smile. “I love you, Sirius.”

“I love you too.”

* * *

“Dad?” Teddy asks, as Remus is preparing breakfast. “Are we going to be living here?”

“Oh, ehm…”

Sirius is in the other room, having just come downstairs after having gotten ready for work, and he can’t help but smile, when he hears the hesitation in Remus’ voice.

“Are we?”

“I’m not sure,” Remus admits. “Do you want us to?”

“I think so,” the young boy says, the smile on Sirius’ face growing bigger. “But…”

“But what?”

“I thought Harry was Sirius’ son. But last night he said he wasn’t.”

“He isn’t,” Remus explains. “Harry’s parents were Sirius’ best friends, but they passed away when Harry was just a baby.”

“Were they sick, like mum?”

“No. No, they were not,” Remus sighs, and his son seems to know when not to ask more, because he keeps quiet after that. So Sirius steps into the kitchen, and he pours himself a coffee. And as though the earlier conversation hasn’t happened, Remus gets up, and he continues preparing breakfast.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore had heard about Draco’s situation at home, so he had allowed him to take some time off school, but today he is going back to school for the first time. He had already been a little nervous and fidgety during breakfast, but as Sirius is driving him and Harry to school, he can’t help but notice him growing paler by the second.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to drop you off here?” Sirius asks again, when they are nearing the school.

“No, it’s… it’s fine,” Draco reassures him. “Right?”

“Right,” Harry agrees, as he grabs Draco’s hand. “They are going to find out eventually, so…”

“It might as well be today.”

“Mister Dumbledore knows, and Remus will be in after he has dropped Teddy off at school, so if there are any problems, just talk to them,” Sirius says. “Or you give me a call, and I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

“Do you think…,” Draco begins, but then his voice fails him.

“People will say something?” Sirius suggests, and he can watch the teenager nodding, a nervous look on his face. “They will. But it will only last a day, maybe a week, then people will find something else to talk about.”

“If you’re not ready for people to know…,” Harry begins, but when Draco gives him a quick kiss, he doesn’t even bother saying whatever else he was going to say.

Sirius parks the car, his heart nearly beating out of his chest. He is nervous for the two teenagers, nervous for what they are about to face today, and all he wants to do is stay by there side, ready to defend them. But he knows he can’t, so he watches as they get out of the car, and make their way over to the school, holding hands, their heads held high, ready to face anything.

* * *

“How did it go?” Sirius asks, as soon as Harry and Draco get into his car that afternoon. He turns around, looking for bruises, for blood. But the boys look fine, and he breathes a sigh of relief. “Did anyone say anything? What did…”

“It was fine,” Harry says. “There were some comments, but… it was fine.”

“No one hurt you?”

“Sirius, we’re fine.”

* * *

“I think they are sick of you,” Remus laughs, after the teenagers have fled upstairs after dinner. “Stop worrying, Sirius. Nothing happened today.”

“You have no idea how worried I was! Coming out, at their age… with Draco’s family…”

“Things have changed, they are not the same as they were when we were in school.”

“I know that, but I just don’t want them to get hurt, especially not after what the Malfoys said to them,” Sirius explains, but Remus just smiles. “What?”

“I was just thinking, how lucky Harry is, to have you looking out for him.”

“I love him, he is my…”

“Your son?” Remus suggests, keeping his voice down. Sirius looks down, an embarrassed look on his face. But when he feels Remus’ hand on his, he looks back up.

“I love him like he is my own, Remus.”

“I know, and he knows it too.”

“I hope so, but I don’t want him to hate me for it. I don’t ever want him to think that I am trying to replace his parents, because I…”

“Stop it,” Remus whispers. “Harry loves you.”

“But I need to learn how to let go of him sometimes?”

“Just a little.” Remus smiles, before giving Sirius a kiss, just as Teddy steps into the room. Sirius quickly moves away, but Teddy just shrugs his shoulders.

“Don’t mind me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr : https://samunderthelights.tumblr.com/


	8. Chapter 8

Remus and Teddy have been staying over at Sirius’ at least every other night since they first spent the night there, and they are all starting to settle into their own little routine, living together like this. But this morning, Remus isn’t himself, and after nearly dropping the coffee, Sirius takes his hand, and he leads him over to the living room.

“What is it?”

“My parents are coming over for dinner. Tonight.”

“They are?” Sirius asks, his heart skipping a beat. Although things are great between him and Remus, and he is in this for the long run, he isn’t sure if he is ready to meet the family, or if Remus even wants him to meet his parents. And this is a conversation which he hadn’t been preparing himself for. At all.

“They haven’t seen Teddy in months, so…”

“And you are nervous because…?”

“Because I haven’t introduced them to anyone I was in love with, other than Tonks,” Remus says, and Sirius can’t help but smile. “I told them I was seeing someone, but…”

“But not that I come with two teenagers?”

“No. Or that it’s serious,” Remus admits. “I don’t want them to worry about me and Teddy again, and move back here.”

“I understand. If you’re not ready for me to meet them, we can do this another time. You and Teddy can have dinner with your parents, and me and the boys…”

“No, I want them to meet you, all three of you. You’re my family now, Sirius,” Remus says. “I’m just nervous.”

“I suppose I better get some food in then, huh?” Sirius asks, letting out an awkward chuckle. “I’m sorry, I…”

“Have never done this before?”

“No. And I know I am not exactly the man people would choose for their son to go out with.”

“You are, Sirius. They are going to love you. Now those two…,” Remus laughs, nudging his head towards the kitchen, where Harry and Draco are arguing about a slice of toast.

“Are you sure you want your parents to meet them?”

* * *

Sirius can feel his heart nearly beating out of his chest, as he and Remus make their way over to the front door. He reaches out to open it, but Remus beats him to it. He had created an image in his mind, of what Remus’ parents must look like, but they look nothing like it, and he can’t help but smile to himself, as the man and woman, both looking very relaxed and casual, step into the house.

“Mum, dad, this is Sirius,” Remus says, and Sirius reaches out to shake his parents’ hands. But the woman looks at him, a look of shock on her face, and she hesitates for a moment, but then she flashes a big smile, and she gives him a big hug.

“It’s so nice to finally meet you, Sirius!”

“Oh, it’s…”

“We would have come meet you sooner, but you know what Remus is like!” the woman says, her arms still around Sirius. “Always telling us to stay where we are! I am Hope, by the way.”

“It’s nice to meet you.”

Hope finally lets go of him, so Sirius turns to face Remus’ father, who has already reached out his hand.

“Good to meet you, Sirius. I’m Lyall.”

“I…”

“Grandma?” Teddy asks, as he comes down the stairs, so full of excitement that he nearly trips. “Granddad?”

He jumps into his grandparents’ arms, and before they even get to ask him how he is, he has already led them into the living room, to meet Harry and Draco.

“You didn’t tell them,” Sirius whispers, but Remus just has a confused look on his face. “That you were dating a man.”

“I…”

“Did you?”

“No,” Remus admits, and Sirius shakes his head, smiling to himself. “I didn’t think it mattered. It doesn’t.”

“You should have warned them.”

“Maybe. But they don’t care.”

“They didn’t know you were dating a man, they don’t know about Harry, Draco… What else have you been keeping from them?” Sirius laughs. “Huh?”

“Nothing,” Remus says, but when Sirius raises an eyebrow, he just shakes his head. “Nothing, I swear.”

“I guess we’ll find out,” Sirius says, and he gives Remus a quick kiss, before leading him into the living room, where Teddy is telling his grandfather all about a school project he is working on.

“So are these your… they are your sons?” Hope asks.

“No,” Harry laughs, and Remus places his hand on Sirius’ back, knowing what his denial does to him, how it hurts, because he sees him as his son. “Draco is my boyfriend.”

“Oh, sorry, I thought you were both Sirius’ sons.”

“No, just me.” Harry shrugs, before flashing his godfather a small smile. Sirius is so taken aback by Harry’s small, but huge words, that he can’t even say anything. He just returns the smile, and he hopes that Harry understands just how much the words mean to him. How much he loves him.

* * *

When Remus and Teddy are driving Hope and Lyall back to their hotel later that night, Sirius goes up to Harry’s room, and he knocks on the door. He doesn’t expect to get an answer, but he hears a grumble, so he goes in, and he finds the two teenagers watching a movie.

“Oh, sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt,” Sirius quickly says, and he is about to turn and leave, but Harry stops him.

“It’s fine, what is it?”

“I was just wondering if you have a minute. To talk?”

“Sure,” Harry says, and he is about to get up, but Draco beats him to it.

“I’ll just…,” he says, and he quickly makes his way past Sirius, out of the room. Sirius sits down on the bed with his godson, and he takes a deep breath, having thought about this conversation all night, but the right words not having come to him yet.

“Is this about what I said earlier?”

“Yes.”

“I heard you, the other day,” Harry admits. “When you were talking to Remus.”

“When…”

“When you said that I’m your son.”

“I am so sorry, Harry. You were not meant to hear that,” Sirius says. “You know that I would never try to replace your parents, don’t you? Lily and James, they…”

“Are my parents.” Harry nods. “I know that. But you so are you, Sirius. I meant what I said earlier.”

“You do not have to say that, just because you heard me say that I think of you as my son.”

“That’s not why I said it,” Harry reassures him. “If it hadn’t been for you, I…,” he begins, but then he starts staring down at his hands, turning back into the awkward, uncomfortable teenager he is.

“Come here,” Sirius says, and he goes over to give his godson a big hug.

“Am I like them?” Harry asks, and the words break Sirius’ heart. He lets go of Harry, and he sits back, but just seeing the young man, it brings tears to his eyes.

“You have no idea, Harry. You remind me so much of your father, but… you have your mother’s heart, her eyes… your parents would have been so proud of you, Harry. If they were here now, if they could see who you have become… you would have made them so proud.”

“Do you think they would have been okay with me and Draco…”

“Yes.” Sirius smiles to himself. “Your mother would probably be planning your wedding by now.”

“Really?” Harry laughs. “Do you think…”

“What?”

“Do you think that maybe they are still out there, watching us?”

“I hope so,” Sirius admits. “I hope they are getting a chance to watch you grow up, Harry. I really do. They loved you so much, from the moment they found out Lily was pregnant, they…” Sirius sighs. “Your parents loved you, more than anything. Don’t you ever forget that.”

* * *

“What did your parents think of me?” Sirius asks, after they have dropped Teddy off at school the next morning. “Do they approve?”

“They more than approve, actually. They told me off when they found out that we weren’t actually living with you yet.”

“Really?”

“I told you they were going to love you,” Remus says, as he grabs Sirius’ hand. “They also asked me if they can take Teddy for the rest of the week.”

“He is going to love that.”

“I’ll take him over to their hotel after school.”

“Does that mean…”

“What?” Remus laughs, when he sees the mischievous glint in Sirius’ eyes.

“That means that there is an empty apartment… we don’t have to come home for Teddy…”

“What are you saying?”

“I think you know what I am saying.”

“Date night?” Remus asks, the grin on Sirius’ face growing bigger. “Is it bad that I am nervous?”

“You think I’m not?” Sirius laughs. “The last time I went out with someone…”

“I remember,” Remus laughs. “Years ago.”

“Don’t remind me!”

* * *

“Good morning,” Sirius whispers, as he watches Remus open his eyes the next morning. “Did you sleep well?”

“Did you?” Remus asks, a shy smile on his face.

Only hours ago, they had slept together for the first time, and although they had been nervous, and it had caused a lot of nervous laughter, in the end it had made it all the better. It had been sweet, and they had taken their time to figure things out, to kiss each other. It hadn’t been rushed, it hadn’t happened in a drugged haze, and to Sirius, this truly had been like his first time. The other times never mattered, and he is embarrassed to admit that he can’t even remember them. But when he looks into Remus’ eyes now, he is too embarrassed to tell him these things.

“Last night…”

“I know,” Remus whispers, his voice shaking, his breath unsteady. “I know.”

“Come live with me. With us.”

“Sirius…”

“I am not just saying this because of last night.”

“I know.” Remus smiles, before bringing his hand up to the side of the other man’s face, and carefully, gently, brushing his thumb over his bottom lip. “After Tonks passed… I had already accepted that I was going to spend the rest of my life as a single father. I feel like this is too good to be real, Sirius. I sometimes still wonder when I am going to wake up,” Remus whispers, and the fact that he is willing to admit to this, willing to open up, it makes Sirius feel like he is seeing him for the first time. “This scares me.”

“Me too,” Sirius admits.

“Yes? I don’t want to lose you, Sirius.”

“You think that will happen if you come live with us?”

“I don’t know.”

“It won’t,” Sirius whispers. “I promise. I’ll still be there when Teddy comes home, wanting to dye his hair pink, when he…”

“You remember that?”

“Of course.”

“I suppose I better start packing then…”

“Yes?”

“Yes. Let’s do it.”

* * *

“How did they do?” Sirius asks, as he joins Remus on the couch. Remus has been going through his students’ papers all afternoon, and he is looking exhausted.

“Harry did great. Actually, after how things were earlier in the year, he really has managed to turn things around.”

“So he isn’t going to fail this year?”

“No, far from it,” Remus says, before looking down at a paper in his hands.

“And Draco?”

“I think he has helped Harry. He is a great student, Sirius. Even with everything that he has been through this year…,” Remus begins, but then they hear the doorbell, and Sirius goes to open the door, only to find Narcissa Malfoy standing there.

“What are you doing here? If you think you can come and take your son away from us, you can just…”

“No, that is not why I am here,” Narcissa says, and only now does Sirius notice how tired, how broken she looks. “May I come in?”

“Why are you here, Narcissa?”

“Please, Sirius.”

“Fine,” Sirius says, and he lets her into the house. He leads her into the kitchen, where Remus follows them, and they sit down at the kitchen table. “Why are you here?”

“Lucius and I are moving to Scotland next week.”

“Draco isn’t coming with you.”

“I know,” Narcissa says, nothing left of her arrogant, high and mighty demeanour now. “But I need to know how he is doing, before we leave.”

“I will not let you speak to him.”

“I understand. But you can tell me, can’t you?” Narcissa asks. “If he is happy? Healthy?”

“He is,” Remus says. “Happy, and healthy.”

“Is he still… is he still with Harry?”

“Yes,” Sirius answers, already preparing himself for a discussion, for a fight, but Draco’s mother just nods. “He is happy, Narcissa.”

“I am glad.”

“Are you?”

“Yes,” Narcissa admits. “All we ever wanted for our son was for him to be happy, to have a good life. I know…,” she says, but when Draco comes into the kitchen, she stops talking.

“Mother?”

“I’m sorry, I should go.”

“No. Is everything alright? Is father alright?” Draco asks, and Sirius can’t help but smile at the teenager’s love for his parents, even after everything they have put him through.

“Yes, your father is fine. We ehm… we are moving to Scotland.”

“You are leaving?”

“Yes. But you can stay here, with Harry, and Sirius,” Narcissa quickly adds. “I know you like it here.”

“Thank you.”

“I am sorry, for not…,” Narcissa begins, but she can’t seem to find the right words, and she looks at Sirius for help, but he isn’t willing to help her, and neither is Remus.

“I forgive you,” Draco says, and his mother nods, forcing herself to flash a small smile. “But I can never come home. Not after what you have done to me, what you have said to me, to Harry.”

“But your father and I, we do love you. You do know that, don’t you?”

“I know.”

An uncomfortable silence follows, so Narcissa gets up, and she steps up to her son. She gives him an uncomfortable hug, before quickly making her way out of the house, as Draco joins Sirius and Remus at the table.

“Why was she here?”

“To ask us if you are happy, and healthy. She wanted to know, before they are leaving,” Sirius explains.

“Does this mean that I get to stay here?”

“Yes, it does. But you know we would have never let her take you with her, don’t you?” Sirius asks, flashing a reassuring smile, a small blush appearing on the teenager’s face. “You are one of us now, Draco. Whether you like it or not.”

* * *

When the family is having dinner that night, Sirius can’t help but take a moment to look around, and fully take in just how lucky he is. When he was growing up, he was told he would never be loved, he would never have a family, because he wasn’t worth it. He had turned to drugs, and he had come close to losing everything he had, and if it hadn’t been for his two best friends, he would have given up a long time ago. But when he had lost them, he had felt empty, hollow. He had had no choice but to stay strong, for Harry’s sake.

As he watches his family, the man he loves, his godson, Draco, Teddy, his heart fills up with love. He closes his eyes, and for just a moment, he hears James’ laughter mixing with Harry’s, he feels Lily’s hands resting on his shoulders. And when he opens his eyes again, that emptiness which he had been feeling ever since they had been murdered, it is gone. For the first time since the moment he had found them, he feels complete again.

“Are you okay?” Remus asks, bringing his mouth up to Sirius’ ear.

“Yes,” Sirius whispers, unable to hide the smile on his face. “Yes, I am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr : https://samunderthelights.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr : https://samunderthelights.tumblr.com/


End file.
